Let it Snow
by ThisiswhereIputmystories
Summary: Bones has Joanna in San Fran for Xmas, but something she says to Jim has her dad feeling like he's not doing a good job being a dad. Trouble ensues when the crew, infatuated by the little girl, gives her a tour of the ship, & find that the heating is malfunctioning. Who caused it? Will the crew prove to Bones that he's a good dad? Family fluff, McKirk friendship, Spirk, and Chulu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I haven't posted anything in a while, but I decided I ought to contribute something festive to the Star Trek world, and this idea struck me while I was out shoveling the driveway. Gotta love Joanna. I'm categorizing it as family for now, because I really want to focus on the familial relationships and atmosphere within the crew, but some ships may slip in because that's how I roll. So far it's leaning towards Spirk (although I kinda want McKirk too? Maybe just friendship), but I also adore Chulu. Note that this takes place soon after Into Darkness- the ship is being repaired and Jim is still recovering from his ordeal. Those who don't have places to go for the holidays have stayed back to help with fixing things and whatnot. Don't own Star Trek. Warning: Un beta'd. Rated T for possible language and suggestiveness later.**

**Without further ado, the fic! Happy holidays, everyone!**

…

"Is he here yet?" Jim tossed his head back and slumped into the hard plastic chair. One hand was tossed across the back of the other seat, resting just behind Spock's shoulder, and the other was pressed to his side.

"As you may have observed with your perfectly functional vision, Dr. McCoy has not yet arrived. If he was, however, I am certain that he would berate you for touching your bandages."

Jim drew his arm away and set it in his lap, fist clenched tightly. "Got it."

A frown slipped onto Spock's face, only briefly, before disappearing again. "If your injuries are bothering you, I have no issue with escorting you back to your quarters. As the doctor has told you, he does not require anyone to meet him at the station.

"Aww, Spock." Jim grinned, wincing slightly at the pain when he shifted. "If you just had to ride on a plane for hours to cross the country, wouldn't you want someone to meet you at the end?" He closes his eyes and sprawled back again.

"I have done so before without issue."

Eyes still closed, Jim smiled again. "It's nice to have family to greet you." He opened his eyes and patted Spock's shoulder.

Spock, to his own surprise, didn't even shy away from the contact. It was just his captain, after all, and he wasn't even touching skin. He raised an eyebrow at the idea- Jim clasping his bare hands- that had happened before, very briefly, a few times- when Jim had forgotten about Spock's barriers and touch telepathy and accidentally grabbed his hand to pull him somewhere. Moments when emotions entered his head with a shocking twinge: distress, anger, excitement- affection?

Spock didn't get the captain, sometimes. He didn't get how he pretended that he wasn't hurting when he was, or how he insisted on meeting Dr. McCoy when he returned from Georgia, and especially why Jim's hand was still resting on his shoulder. That didn't mean he didn't mind, of course.

"I'm really excited to see Joanna again, you know? I haven't seen her in… nearly two years, I think. Bones comms her every few days, but I've only talked to her a few times. I feel bad for them- he misses her so much. She's in second grade now, and she's just like her daddy. Swears better than him, though."

That was worrying. Spock didn't see the appeal of two Dr. McCoys running around, calling him a hobgoblin and letting the entire crew feel their wrath. At least one of them would be half the size of the original.

"Man, I just love the two of them." Jim closed his eyes again. "Are they here yet?"

"As I have already informed you, they-"

"UNCLE JIM!" A small blur flew past Spock and deposited itself onto Jim's lap, squealing the entire time. "Uncle Jim, we just spent _ages_ on the plane and then daddy told me not to run off and fine you so I did and-"

"Greetings." Spock began. This was clearly Joanna, and she was doing nothing good to Jim's injuries, judging from the way his smile was forced out through clenched teeth. Spock wanted nothing more than to pry her off and deposit her elsewhere so Jim wouldn't get hurt, but he was certain that his captain would not approve. "I have to ask you to refrain from sitting on the captain, as you may reopen a wound or cause internal damage."

Joanna pouted and slid off, grabbing Jim's hand and turning away just long enough for him to flash a thankful smile in Spock's direction, ending it as he was pulled away by the girl. With her determined expression and thick brown hair, Spock had no doubt that she was Dr. McCoy's child. She even had his trademark scowl.

"Jo- Jo, darlin', what are you doing to Jim?" Dr. McCoy appeared around the corner that led to the gate where he and his daughter had gotten off their plane, wheeling a suitcase behind him. "I told you that you gotta be careful around him."

"Daddy, Uncle Jim got a Vulcan." She said, a grin playing at her mouth.

"Yes, I told you about him. That's Commander Spock." Shockingly, there were no derogatory terms aimed at Spock. " You know who he is."

"I know." She nodded. "He's the green-blooded hobgoblin."

Jim snorted.

"Nah, I meant that Uncle Jim got himself his own Vulcan." She insisted.

Spock raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jim, who had a slightly incredulous and slightly amused expression. He did not belong to Jim. What was the human child suggesting?

"I don't get you, Jo. How about we go an' get you situated back at my quarters? Then-"

"Can we go see the ship?" She stood in front of her father and tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Can we- no, honey, that'd violate a hundred different Starfleet rules. I'll bring you to the Starfleet Museum and you can see some old ships, okay?"

Joanna's shoulders fell, but she didn't look away from her father, only putting on her best Bambi eyes and grabbing his hand in her own small one. "Please? I ain't gonna break anything."

"Wow, look at that face!" Jim kneeled down so he was at eye level with Joanna and smiled. "Your daddy is forgetting that I'm the captain and I can let some things slide."

Joanna let a mischievous grin break out across her face, revealing that she was missing a tooth.

"If you're good all the way to Daddy's quarters, then I'll bring you on a special tour of the ship."

"Thanks, Uncle Jim!" She threw her arms around her in a tight hug. "I wish you were my daddy."

Jim's eyes slipped up to meet his old friend's and his grin slipped away. "Bones-"

McCoy's mouth opened and he gaped a second before he managed to close it and swallow, blinking a few times. Then he shook his head and put on his usual frown, shooting his friend with a glare that clearly meant 'dammit, Jim,' but he actually refrained from saying it. Instead, McCoy sighed, mumbling, "You'd be surprised at how much trouble she can cause."

Spock noticed that he abandoned his scowl as soon as he looked away from his daughter and Jim, instead looking almost forlorn. Not that Spock was an expert in emotions, but he'd seen the expression on other humans before- in fact, his own mother had looked the same way, once, when Spock had informed her that he did not want her to hug him in public.

Spock regretted ever saying that.

After Joanna and McCoy fought over her suitcase for a few minutes- "I can carry it, Daddy!" "I'll be da- I mean- no, go walk with Jim, darling"- they walked out of the waiting area and started off towards Starfleet headquarters, with Joanna babbling about school and asking nonstop questions about their Christmas plans.

As they were walking out of the airport, Jim rested his hand on Spock's shoulder. "She's a handful, but I think she likes you." He noted.

Spock said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. I meant to finish this by Christmas, but it looks like it won't happen. I expect there to be maybe two more chapters after this, hopefully wrapped up soon! Happy holidays, everyone. This is totally unedited and unbeta'd- I just want it up now.**

"Bonesy," Jim spun around and walked backwards to look at the others, "I think we need some hot chocolate."

Bones rolled his eyes. Joanna laughed at his gesture and he gave her his best face of fury before letting it melt into a small grin. eyes softening. "You might've forgotten, but this is _California._ It doesn't get cold enough for cocoa."

"You don't need cold for hot chocolate!" Still walking backwards, Jim managed to trip on his own feet and fly backwards. Spock was at his side in an instant, holding him in his arms before he hit the ground.

"Captain, you-"

"Jim."

Spock continued without a second thought. "Jim, perhaps it would be wise if you refrained from your usual..."

"Trouble making?" Bones supplemented.

"Fun attitude?" Jim echoed.

"Boisterous behavior," Spock finished, "for your own safety.

"You can say that again." Bones grumbled.

Spock raised an eyebrow and repeated, "Perhaps it would be wide if you refrained from-"

Jim clamped a hand over his mouth, stopping the flow of words. "Don't worry, Bones, he knows he's being funny."

Spock tugged at Jim's sleeve until he drew his arm away. "I had made no attempt to be humorous."

"You did too!" Jim stepped away from Spock, despite the fact that the Vulcan didn't mind how close they were. Not that he'd admit it. "There's a café near Starfleet HQ. I say we go get some hot chocolate before we head over to Bones's place."

Joanna nodded a few more times than necessary. "D'ya hear that, Daddy? I'm getting marshmallows in my hot chocolate!"

Bones tried his best to frown but was ultimately unsuccessful. "You're a marshmallow, darlin'."

The lights flicked on, humming softly, and the group stepped into the apartment. It was too small to hold more than a few people at once, but just the right size for one CMO and his daughter. Bones liked it- sure, everything from the sheets to the soap were Starfleet issued, but it was a nice little place to stay while the Enterprise was being repaired. Almost as good as spending the night dozing off behind his desk in the sickbay, lulled to sleep by the sounds of beeping equipment and, on days that Jim called fun and Bones called hell, shipwide alarms.

Oddly enough, Bones had been having trouble sleeping in silence. Damn space- he'd gotten used to the sounds of a starship.

He looked around and slapped his forehead. "Jim."

"I decorated!"

"That's not decorating; it's a mess!"

Gold tinsel was haphazardly draped over the back of the small couch, almost as obnoxious as the cluster of loud bells that hung from the door and shook as they walked in. A fake tree took up more space than was really available in front of the couch, decorated with large baubles and pieces of paper sloppily cut out to look like stars. Instead of an angel or a star, a stuffed Klingon was perched at the top, dressed in a little Santa suit. More lopsided paper stars had been glued to the window looking outside, and a few candy canes were tossed on the table.

"When did you even have the time to do this?" Bones wheeled Joanna's suitcase into the kitchenette and parked it next to the replicator.

"Well- by 'I decorated' I really meant that I convinced Sulu and Chekov to come over and decorate." Jim grinned, clearly proud of his feat.

Joanna rushed over to the counter next to the replicator and pulled herself up to sit on it before picking up an object left on its surface. "What's-" Her touch caused little bursts of flame to fly out the tapered ends and she dropped it, squealing.

The lights went out and Spock stooped to pick it up. "It appears to be a menorah, programmed to light when held by a human."

Bones snatched it away from the Vulcan and placed it on the counter again. "That's a da- that's a fire hazard! It Chekov out to kill my little girl?"

Joanna reached out on finger and tapped at the side of the menorah once more. "How come it didn't light when you touched it?" She asked Spock.

Spock paused. How did one talk to children? "As a Vulcan, I have a lower body temperature than a human; therefore, it does not trigger the chemical reaction that ignites the candles."

"How much lower?" Joanna asked.

"Around 7.6 degrees difference." Spock replied.

Nodding, Joanna picked up the menorah again, held it up to her eyes, and held it out to Spock. She watched as he grasped it, even poking at the unlit candles and giving them a sniff, then brought it over to Jim.

"Alright, Jo, we can play with that later- I want to get you settled down in your room, got it?"

"Yup!" She tugged at her suitcase and disappeared into the next room, followed by her father.

Spock looked up from where he had been examining the menorah to find Jim staring at him and trying to hide a grin. "Yes?"

"Nothing. You can sit down, you know."

Spock picked up the object and followed Jim over to the couch, sitting on the opposite end and returning his gaze to examining it. The wiring was fascinating, although he didn't believe it would be culturally acceptable to open up the casing and pry it apart to see how it worked. Whatever it was, it appeared to be homemade- he was certain that Chekov had crafted it himself. This was logical, as the ensign was Jewish.

"Are you going to drink your hot chocolate?" Jim asked, frowning at the emptiness of his own cup.

"As I had no wish to become inebriated, I ordered tea."

"Aww." Jim set down his cup. "Probably would've had something I was allergic to in it, anyways." He picked up the empty cup again. "I hope this didn't, actually."

"Dr. McCoy checked the ingredient list at the café to ensure that it contained nothing that would cause such a reaction. I verified his findings."

"Thanks." Jim mumbled. "I lose track of what I shouldn't have. You look tired- did you know that?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I have been meditating without issue."

Jim shook his head. "That's great- how've you been sleeping?"

Spock opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "Minimally."

"Spock! Does Bones know?"

"I decided that the doctor has more pressing issues to attend to."

"Spock," Jim repeated, "you have to sleep. I don't care if Vulcans need less- don't look at me like that, I've done research- you need to sleep sometimes."

"It hasn't been affecting my work quality."

"I bet you'd do better if you were caught up on sleep. Now's a good time to do that, anyways, 'cause we aren't even on a mission."

"I assure you that I have been trying to resume my proper sleep patterns." Spock looked up from the menorah into electric blue eyes.

Silence. "Have you been having nightmares?"

"Vulcans don't dream."

"But half-humans do."

Spock exhaled with a little more effort than usual, which Jim took as a sigh, then spoke. "Yes."

Jim let out a breath. "It's alright, Spock. I've been having bad ones too."

"I know."

Jim jerked his head back- when had he gotten so close to Spock. "What do you mean, you know?"

"As our quarters on the ship share a wall, I have heard some sounds of distress you emit during the night."

"Hold on- you've been staying on the ship, too?"

"Affirmative. It is likely that you have not noticed only because I rise earlier than you do and return to my quarters earlier than you at night."

"Huh. I thought I was the only one who was crazy enough not to accept Starfleet lodging. What've you heard, then?"

"Yelling, calling- usually directed at Khan. Sometimes…"

Jim was suddenly very close again. "What do you hear?"

"My own name."

Jim's countenance fluttered for a second, mouth dropping into a frown, before he gained his composure. "I dream of dying, a lot, You're right there, sometimes, sometimes not. A couple times, I've- I've dreamed that you were in there instead of me. It was fucked up."

Spock nodded. "I have dreamt similarly. Your death, and occasionally the consequences, had Dr. McCoy not synthesized the serum."

Despite the smile that fluttered across Jim's face, Spock thought that he almost looked frightened. Wide eyes, a slightly twitch. "It was scary, Spock. I thought that was it- that I was losing everyone."

"I thought that I was losing you."

They sat on the couch, legs touching (when had that happened?), until Joanna flew back into the room and hopped onto the back of the couch. "Uncle Jim! We gotta get to the ship right now or we ain't gonna make it back for my bedtime! Daddy said!"

Quickly, so Jo or Bones didn't see, Jim let his hand skim along Spock's, which had been resting on the cushion between them. He squeezed the other man's hand once and stood up. "'You're right- we have to get going. Tell your daddy to hurry up!"

Jo nodded and stumbled back to the bedrooms. "DADDY! You need to hurry your ass up or we ain't gonna get to see the ship!"

"JO!" Bones bellowed. "What'd I tell you about swearing?"

Jim snorted. "Starfleet officers don't swear, Jo- don't you ever want to work on a Starship?"

Jo's face had reddened, but she gave her best frown. "Daddy cusses all the time."

"Not on the ship." Jim replied.

"Actually-" Spock was cut off my Jim placing his hand over his mouth once more.

"One more word and I'll make you wear a Santa hat." Jim hissed.

Spock nodded and obediently looked the other way when Bones came out and scolded Joanna a minute later, quietly following the others out the door when they left to go visit the Enterprise.


End file.
